sims3copperfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Stark
Princess Luna Stark was the 'antagonist' of The Opposite Princess Challenge for Koffee's playthrough, who was formerly once known as Sims3CopperFox. Luna was the second child of King Edward Stark, with her mother, the Maid, remaining nameless. As the polar opposite of her half-sister, Alaina, Luna did not have as pleasant a childhood as her sister. She lived in the 'tower' of the her family's 'castle,' locked away for the majority of her life in isolation. She plotted revenge against her family for her being locked away all that time, and she found that the only to escape her prison and exact her revenge was to be with child. For two hours each night, Luna seduced her brother-in-law, Prince Phillip Collins, into falling in love and making love with her. As a result, Luna became pregnant with Phillip's child. After announcing her pregnancy to him, Prince Phillip released Princess Luna from the 'tower,' as he was so glad to hear news of having his own child. Once freed, Princess Luna wasted no time in carrying out her true intentions. Rather than directly murdering them, Princess Luna lured all three of the royal family members down to the castle dungeon, locking them all away in the the dungeon to starve to death. She condemned them all to suffer her mother's fate. Princess Luna became the Queen of her family's kingdom, but gave birth to her only daughter, Princess Kloee, beforehand. Luna's heart became soft as she watched her only child grow. She ruled over the kingdom with love and compassion, no longer filled with malice for her now dead family. But after some time, Queen Luna passed away from unknown causes as her daughter became of marrying age. Personality Luna wasn't as bright or cheerful as Alaina, with her traits being Evil, Great Kisser, Hates the Outdoors, Mean Spirited, and Night Owl. Working in her favor in the end, Luna had used these traits in order for her to escape her confinement. Her lifetime wish was to become the Emperor of Evil (as if killing her entire family via starvation in prison cells wasn't bad enough). Her favorite food was Egg Rolls, her favorite music was Classical, and her favorite color was Purple. Appearance Luna was a very lovely young Sim, with long hair as black as ebony that she always wore up in a ballet bun, and her eyes were the color of a winter sky in December. She always wore a full face of bold, darker-colored makeup, and wore dark-colored clothing. Her main outfit consisted of a spider tiara, a necklace of white pearls and silver chains, and a gown of black and purple satin or silk-looking material, made to look like a Rococo-style gown of the 18th century. Trivia * Luna is the only character in the challenge that the player is allowed to control. All the other Sims in the house aren't allowed to be controlled until the Dark Princess (or Luna, in this case) is freed. * Luna is a child born out of wedlock, and she doesn't know her mother beyond her infancy. * Her Astrological Sign was Aries, or the Ram, as Aries and Virgo as completely opposite of each other in terms of what they represent and what their characteristics are. order to have this sign, one must be born between March 21st - April 20th. Aries are known to be independent, generous, optimistic, enthusiastic, and courageous. But they are also known to be moody, short-tempered, self-involved, impulsive, and impatient. * Luna is supposed to represent 'darkness' and 'evil,' as Alaina is the one to represent 'light' and 'good.' * Luna has made a reprise in Koffee's newest ongoing playthrough of the same challenge, being the dead mother of Princess Autumn in The Sims 4 Opposite Princess Challenge . Her ghost has made an appearance in one episode, but her urn sits in a small space in Princess Autumn's tower.